Embodiments of the invention relate to methods and precursors used for forming flexible circuit structures.
Circuit structures such as circuit boards have conductive lines which are used to communicate electrical components such as integrated circuit chips. Flexible circuit structures have been of particular interest in recent years, because flexible circuit structures have many advantages over rigid circuit structures. For example, flexible circuit structures typically weigh less and can occupy less space than rigid circuit structures. The reduced space and weight provided by flexible circuit structures make them especially suitable for use in lightweight and small products such as laptop computers, cellular phones, cameras, etc.
While flexible circuit structures are highly desirable, reliable flexible circuit structures having fine line circuit patterns can be difficult to form in an efficient and cost-effective manner. For example, typical flexible circuit structure precursors typically include one or more flexible dielectric films with one or more conductive patterns on the dielectric films. Forming conductive patterns on flexible dielectric films is difficult, because they are flimsy and thin. If, for example, a flexible dielectric film wrinkles during a photolithography process, a formed photoresist image on the dielectric film may be distorted. This distortion can lead to the formation of short and/or open circuits in the subsequently formed conductive pattern.
It would be desirable to provide for improved articles and methods for fabricating flexible circuit structures.
Embodiments of the invention can be used to manufacture flexible circuit structures efficiently and less expensively.
One embodiment of the invention is directed to a method comprising: depositing a release layer on a substrate; forming a conductive laminate on the release layer; and peeling at least a portion of the conductive laminate off of the substrate.
Another embodiment of the invention is directed to a method comprising: depositing a release layer on a substrate; forming a flexible conductive laminate on the release layer; cutting the conductive laminate along a line defining a portion of the conductive laminate; and separating the cut portion of the conductive laminate from the substrate.
Another embodiment of the invention is directed to an article comprising: a substrate; a conductive laminate; and a release layer disposed between the substrate and the conductive laminate, wherein the conductive laminate is flexible and is capable of being peeled off of the substrate.
The invention also provides a method for detaching a layer from a substrate comprising depositing on a substrate a first bonding material having a first bonding strength; depositing a release layer on the first bonding material: depositing on the release layer a second bonding material having a second bonding strength less than the first bonding strength; depositing a conductive layer on the second bonding material; and removing at least a portion of the conductive layer from at least a portion of the second bonding material.
The invention further also provides a method for detaching a layer from a substrate comprising depositing on a substrate a first bonding material having a first bonding strength; depositing a release layer on the first bonding material; depositing on the release layer a second bonding material having at least one first bonding section and a second bonding section. The first bonding section includes a first bonding strength which is greater than a secondary bonding strength of the second bonding section; depositing a conductive layer on the second bonding material; and removing at least a portion of the conductive layer from at least a portion of the secondary bonding section. The method additionally comprises cutting prior to the removing of at least a portion of the conductive layer, a plurality of openings through said conductive layer and said second bonding material. The first bonding section comprises a plurality of first bonding sections. The plurality of first bonding sections include at least two first bonding sections being spaced from each other. The at least one of the openings passes between the two spaced first bonding sections.
A further embodiment of the present invention provides a method for detaching a layer from a substrate comprising: depositing a first layer on a substrate; treating (e.g., with oxygen plasma) a surface of the first layer to form a treated-surface on the first layer; forming a second layer on the treated surface; and removing the second layer from the treated surface of the first layer. The first layer comprises a dielectric layer. The second layer includes a conductive layer. Moving of the second layer comprises peeling the second layer from the treated surface. The method additionally comprises exposing the first layer to a fluid selected from the group consisting of a liquid, a gas, or mixtures thereof. The fluid may be selected from the group consisting of water, steam, or mixtures thereof.
These and other embodiments of the invention are described in further detail below.